Shadow of Conflict
by lxl HAWK lxl
Summary: When a new threat reveals itself in New York, it's up to Agent Coulson and a hand selected team of specialists to put an end to it.
1. Preface

**Jason McConnell**

**Age**: 29

**Faceclaim**: Stephen Amell

**Traits**: Short-tempered, anti-social, loyal, cautious, determined, vengeful

Jason ran away from home at the age of 15, having endured years of abuse from an alcoholic father and only ever seeing his mother when she returned home from work late at night. Having no place to go and no other family to rely on, Jason turned to the streets, falling into the gang life after they willingly took him in and offered him a place to stay. The Rogues, they called themselves, and they enforced strict rules of brotherhood on Jason, only allowing him to join their family of sorts after he had proven himself useful in several areas. The abuse he had desired to escape from was found here as well, but it was only until he accomplished his rite of passage did the beatings stop. For 13 years, Jason crawled up the ranks of the The Rogues, accomplishing whatever task they placed before him, and doing a hell of a job to bring in new members and bundles of cash so that they could continue to grow in strength and reputation. Turf wars did happen, all resulting in violence and sometimes even death, but The Rogues always came out on top, Jason usually heading the fights and never backing down when one of his brothers were threatened. He was vicious, fearless, but above all loyal, and willing to do whatever it took to protect this family of his.

One night however, a small group of Rogues -Jason included- found themselves outnumbered. A night of fun quickly turning into a nasty situation when a rival gang rolled in looking for a fight. There was no backing down once they were backed into a corner, and when the confrontation got too hot to handle, a gun was drawn, three shots fired and once catching Jason in the chest. Bleeding out and gasping for help, the gang that Jason had once called family turned their back on him to flee the scene as sirens wailed in the distance. Devastated, Jason gathered the last of his strength to stumble away but only made it so far before he collapsed. On the verge of death, it was by chance that Aldrich Killian, guided by the sound of gunfire and driven by curiosity, approached the area and found him there. A street thug that was bleeding out and surely wouldn't be missed would make an excellent test subject for the newest virus strain currently being tested in the AIM labs, and so Jason was quickly gathered and brought there. Killian was eager to see if Extremis could repair mortal wounds, and it proved to be a correct theory.

Jason was saved, the Extremis giving him new powers and repairing his broken body in a matter of minutes. The severity of the wound has left a deep scar on his chest–an added reminder to never forget that fateful night on the street. Still consumed by anger, Jason pledged himself and his loyalty to AIM, grateful for their help and the gift of Extremis, but eager to use his new powers in a quest for revenge.

**Note: **This character was created for a tumblr roleplay and served as one of the main villains. I created him with the thought in mind that a series of circumstances could turn someone against the world and fill them with nothing but negative emotion until they were a borderline sociopath. I wanted to use Jason to reflect the difference between being 'evil' and being severely damaged to the point of mental illness. As a student of psychology, I found this OC to be one of my more interesting ones, and with Shadow of Conflict, I will slowly piece together a possible turn around from villain to hero. This bio will serve as an insight to the character so the reader can have a possible more in depth understanding as the story progresses. I put a lot of thought into this guy, so hopefully everyone enjoys him. Chapter 1 shall be posted within the next week. Enjoy.


	2. Sparking the Flame

NOTE: This story takes place after the events of Iron Man 3 but NOT after the events of Captain America: Winter Soldier. Meaning yes SHIELD is still around and no it is not known that HYDRA has infiltrated them. This story will take place as if Killian had survived IM3 (in which I will explain how he did so later on). This will be my first time incorporating an OC into my writing so please R&R!

"We just want to ask you a few questions."

Jason's eyes slowly lifted from the glass covered tabletop, his gaze falling on the man across from him. Agent Coulson they had called him, a man appearing to be in his forties, confident in the way he held himself, and with an expression that reflected experience, wisdom, but also danger at the turn of a dime. Jason was no fool, he knew why he was here, and he knew it could rise a tidal wave of issues to come if he ran his mouth too much.

"Ask 'em then. Doesn't mean I'll fucking answer." He grunted, arms crossing over his chest as he leaned back into his chair.

"Why's that? Do you have something to hide?"

That issued in a glare, ice blue eyes flashing a silent warning not to push it. The agent seemed unphased by it, only returning a challenging look as if he had no plan of backing down from this conversation.

"One of your little lackeys saw me as a threat, yeah? Even though I didn't do anything. Pretty sure there's a violation of rights in one way or another to bring someone in at gunpoint when no crime was committed." He paused, glancing at the manila envelope resting on the table that had yet to be opened, the dark SHIELD emblem stamped in the top right corner. "But then SHIELD never cared much for following the rules hm?"

Coulson's expression remained stone-faced, not a flicker of emotion being betrayed as he reached for the envelope and began slowly opening it.

"SHIELD is dedicated to protecting citizens from immediate threats Mr. McConnell, and you, have been deemed as a possible one."

Jason raised his brow at that, not because he was viewed as a threat, but because this was the first time this man had spoken his name, and he had not given it to him. His focus flickered to the folder, a small stack of papers sliding free and coming to rest in the agent's steady hands.

"Age sixteen you were caught trying to pickpocket and ran from the police, you were picked up by someone claiming to be your Uncle a few hours later. Age twenty, arrested for assault, age twenty-two, arrested for causing a scene at a local bar...you hardly seem like someone who's innocent of the criminal life."

Jason felt a pang of worry now, wondering just exactly what those records held. He knew SHIELD was slick at gathering information and he felt the moment to fall silent was now at hand. That was confirmed as Coulson looked up at him expectantly.

"But these petty crimes aren't the reason why you're here ." Coulson said softly, as if he was trying to ease the transition of conversation. "Which is obvious since we would have only brought you in if it was absolutely necessary. Agent Martell, the man you ran into earlier today, reported seeing a glow to your skin, one that much resembles this one."

A photo was dropped, Coulson's hand sliding it towards Jason so that he could get a better view of it. It was of a man Jason did not recognize, but the way his body lit up as if his blood was made of lava did however draw his attention. SHIELD knew of Extremis then, or perhaps knew of it while lacking most of the details. Jason had sworn silence when it came to the virus, and so neglected to say a word now, merely looking over the photo a moment longer before bringing his eyes back to the agent.

"These studies have proven extremely lethal to the subject as well as those around them." Coulson explained. "It can be unstable. If there is someone out there still testing this virus strand we need to know who it is."

_Testing...it had almost been perfected now_. Jason thought to himself as he tilted his head to the side and heaved a small sigh.

"I'm assuming you're a recent case, since there's been no notable sight or sound of you for nearly three years now." Coulson continued.

No answer.

"Tell us who tested on you, and in return we can erase your record and help you get a fresh start."

That drew out a laugh, one that was bitter and almost chilling.

"Erase my record huh? Give me a fresh start?" Jason mused. "There's no erasing anything. It all stays with you, no piece of paper saying otherwise is going to change that." His hand went down to the photo, shoving it away as he glared daggers at the agent across from him. "That's the problem with SHIELD and everyone in it. They think they can control shit and pull strings to get their way, and maybe that worked in the past but it sure as hell won't work for me." Without warning, Jason rose from his seat, feeling his blood beginning to boil in quite a literal way. He'd played along so as to avoid issues, but with SHIELD digging into Extremis, he needed to get back to Killian to issue a warning.

Noticing Coulson's hand move to his hip, Jason smirked, his fingers curling into loose fists.

"If you know what these powers can do and you're convinced I have them, are you really sure it's a good idea to take a shot at me?" He challenged.

"I wasn't going to take a shot at you." Coulson replied as the door to the room clicked. "I was unlocking that so you wouldn't be tempted to burn a hole through it."

The smirk fell, tension continuing to hold firm throughout Jason's body as he made his way towards the door.

"I want you to think over my offer." Coulson called to him as he thumbed through the papers. "SHIELD can help you– give you a place where you belong, but if you continue to trust and protect the wrong people, it's only going to make things more difficult for you."

"No shit." Jason muttered under his breath, not bothering to cast a parting glance as he stepped through the sliding door and followed the long corridor he remembered passing through when he was brought in. SHIELD stationing their headquarters in New York didn't seem like the best move on their part, especially when they were drawing in so much attention due to the Avengers. It did however, make them easier to keep an eye on, and that was exactly what Jason intended to do.


	3. Operation Rundown

There was a hiss as the arrow cut through the air, straight and true as it smacked square center of the stationed target at the end of the range. Clint Barton never missed, even if it was something as mindless as target practice for the sake of not succumbing to boredom. He reached for another, fingers twirling the notched end within his quiver before pulling it free and lining it against his bow. The Avenger drew it back, holding his aim steady as he listened to the slide of the door behind him and the entrance of another person, who, from the familiar sound of the soles of their shoes against the hard floor and the atmosphere they drew in as they gave the archer the proper amount of distance, Clint was able to identify.

The arrow was released, slicing down the narrow range and burying itself right alongside the several other that were already planted at the center.

"Stressful day?" Clint asked over his shoulder, his arm lowering so that his bow rested by his side.

"No more than usual." Came Coulson's calm reply, the next few steps forward bringing him alongside the Avenger. He was looking down the range, seemingly unsurprised at Clint's marksmanship. It had become something of legend when the archer first joined SHIELD, and once his skills were sharpened he had immediately been opted forward for the Avenger's Initiative, something to this day Coulson was glad he had pushed for. Clint still had issues adapting to this lifestyle of being recognized everywhere he went, but he was a hero that could be counted on, and his skills as an agent would always be vital for high risk missions.

Clint rested his gaze on his superior, observing him a moment in an attempt to read him. It was always difficult to do seeing as how Coulson himself had trained Clint when he had first stepped into SHIELD, but he liked to think he knew him better than most, and even when the issue wasn't easy to see, he knew if there was some way he could help, Coulson would let him know.

"Must be something eating at you if you wandered down here." Clint replied as he folded down his bow and bent down to reach for its case resting by his leg.

"Is that why you're down here?" Coulson countered, a small knowing smile tugging at his lips.

Clint snorted softly, but there was really no point in lying. Yes, he was done here because something was weighing heavily on his mind, and consequently it was the same thing as usually, the same thing he couldn't seem to get past no matter what others told him to try to ease the guilt.

"Obviously." He answered, placing his beloved weapon in its case and snapping it shut. "City isn't exactly a place to go adventuring in unless it's late at night, and well, there's not much to do around here."

Coulson nodded in understanding before speaking.

"Maybe I can dig up a mission for you later, something to get you out and back in action. It's mostly been small game recently, things we tend to give out to lower level agents for the sake of keeping you and a few others around just in case."

"In case of another alien invasion?" Clint asked with a smirk as he rose. "You have a Hulk, thundergod, super soldier, and egotistical metal man for that."

"You act like you played no part in saving the city."

"I got to blow shit up, fun but hardly along the lines of what I'm used to. I don't like this celebrity lifestyle sir. It's not me."

"I know you don't, but I need you in the city regardless in case things get worse here than out there."

Clint gazed at Coulson curiously now, easily reading between the lines, and when the senior agent gave a small jerk of his head as a signal to follow, Clint did so without uttering a word.

The two of them silently made their way along the winding corridors of the SHIELD HQ, sliding by other agents who were hurrying along, as well as some recruits that stared a bit wide eyed as they caught sight of the two well known agents.

Clint ignored all of this, his thoughts to himself as he walked alongside the other agent until they were both inside one of the many private briefing rooms inside the headquarters. Here they could have their privacy, and the archer only wondered more about what was happening that made Coulson push towards the secretive side.

As the door shut securely behind them, Coulson turned, arms crossing over his chest in a business like manner as he began speaking.

"We've caught wind of Extremis, new potential subjects being let loose in the city."

Clint blinked in surprise, one hand coming to rest on the long table beside him as he leaned against it.

"Thought Stark said Killian was dead. There's been nothing from AIM since then."

"Meaning it may not be AIM. Could be rogue scientists, could be Extremis survivors wanting to rebuild their own, I don't know."

It was always concerning to hear Coulson say he 'didn't know'. He was the go to guy for information, and if there was a threat in the city with nothing behind it to explain it's source, it could prove to be a serious problem.

"How'd you find out?" Clint asked, his expression falling serious.

"Agent Martell heard an argument, thinking it was a mugging or a fight he stepped in. He reported seeing a glow to one of the man's skin, a glow bright enough to reveal the bones in his hand and wrist. panicked...he drew his gun and brought the guy here."

"Shit...he's here now?"

"No." Coulson said with a shake of his head. "Had to let him go. We had no grounds to keep him here after questioning."

At Clint's disapproving look, Coulson continued.

"We had no choice Barton, but he is being tracked. I've got two agents keeping an eye on him, one of which planted a tracker on him shortly after he left. He refused to give any information, but from what he did say I can gather he has quite the distaste for SHIELD, possibly with an opinion that has been planted there by someone else."

Clint gave a small hum as he nodded, not surprised that someone with Extremis would have a dislike for SHIELD.

"Have you told Stark?"

"Not yet." Coulson sighed. "I need to run this all by Fury before I risk getting anyone else involved, especially someone who's not the best team player."

"I'll hit the streets then, see if I can find anything else out. If he was being so hush hush then I doubt he's the only one out there."

Coulson nodded.

"Be careful Clint. From what I've seen of Extremis, it can be very unstable. I don't want a crater blasted in Manhattan."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"How'd they find out?"

The voice on the phone was undeniably irritated, sharp as if they were more along the lines of ordering rather than asking a question. Jason lifted his head, glancing around himself before speaking.

"I was arguing with some asshole trying to start a fight, ten seconds from burning his face off when one of SHIELD's bitch slaves turned up and pulled a gun on me."

"At least you were smart enough to comply then."

There was a pause, Jason falling silent as he waited for his orders.

Killian was viscous when it came to slipping up, but Jason was one of the few that worked closely with him, at least earning him some leeway at times. He performed to the best of his ability, and it usually ended with an approving smile.

"I'll send a car. Wouldn't be surprised if you're being followed right now. Head to your apartment, trash your clothes, heat up to melt down anything they may have put on your skin, and be at the corner of 22nd in forty five minutes for your pickup."

"Yes sir." Came Jason's reply, his phone snapping shut in his hand as he took one last look around him. He couldn't spot anyone tailing him, but if Killian assumed it, then he would take the precautions he needed to to keep from leading SHIELD straight to the others.

Thankfully it wasn't a long walk back to where Jason had left his motorcycle parked, the slick red speed bike a welcoming sight for him. He climbed atop it, strapping on his helmet before kicking it into gear and zooming off.

During the drive to his apartment, Jason was on the lookout for the stereotypical black car with heavily tinted windows that may be following him, but from what he could tell at least, there was no one sticking close enough to be noticed.

Knowing his place of residence could possibly be ransacked, Jason packed away a small black box into his backpack, adding a small bundle of cash and a gun as well before zipping it shut. He stripped his clothes, tossing them into a bin before stepping into the shower and turning on an icey spray of water.

Jason's body temperature was naturally a feverish degree, as were other's that held Extremis. Only, it had been perplexing at first that his temperature be set five degrees normal than the average rate, and after the first couple of random flare ups that nearly resulted in half the lab being lost to an explosion, Jason learned that a stronger strand of Extremis had been used on him in an effort to save his life. Though it had worked, and had left him significantly stronger, loss of control still happened. And when it did, it was a scary and painful process to bring things back to a tolerable level.

Even now, as the glow across his skin brightened with each second, Jason closed his eyes and tried to remain focused, the cold water pounding on his back beginning to sizzle against his skin. He could feel his temperature increasing, the stirring heat expanding throughout his body and bringing with it some strange urge for violence.

Jason didn't push it, only allowing himself to reach a point where anything touching his upper body would melt, and then turning towards the water so that the coolness of it could help to cool him down.

Forty minutes later he was at the designated corner, watching passerbys behind dark shades until a red car pulled up and the rear door opened.

Jason quickly slid inside, shrugging off his jacket so that the could air within could touch his skin.

"Hot hot hot head..." Killian tsked as he shook his head at the younger man. "You really need to find better places to beat people up Jace."

"Or maybe SHIELD just fucking vanish off the face of the Earth." Jason grumbled as he sat back.

Killian gave a wide smile at that, showing white teeth and a bright glint to his eyes that was more chilling than pleasant.

"So glad you think that way." He mused as he leaned forward and clasped his hands. "See we've been working on an operation for quite some time now, and well, it's about time to start...putting things into motion."

He was always so animated when he spoke, granted he wasn't angry, and Jason found himself watching Killian with interest, curiosity driving him to silence as he waited for the other man to continue.

"Operation Rundown. Sounds nice, right?" Killian asked as he spread his hands as if waiting on agreement, though he continued speaking before anyone could interrupt. "And it's actually very simple. You want SHIELD gone, I want SHIELD gone, and so we begin by removing their main wave of defense."

"Main wave?" Jason questioned.

"The Avengers." Killian grinned.


End file.
